


Do As I Say (Not What I Do)

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #50 “You know you want it, sweetheart.”Tony doesn’t play well with others. Unless that person is his dom, aka, Steve.





	Do As I Say (Not What I Do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbieD_Arcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/gifts).



> My first smut for SteveTony, yay!

Tony’s knees are pressed against the carpet. His hands are behind his back, kept together by the handcuffs which have a short chain. He’s looking up at Steve, eyes full of lust and mouth parted.

Steve’s sat on the edge of the couch, legs spread, his cock erect. There’s a smirk on his face that only Tony has the privilege of witnessing. “Are you going to speak?” He runs his fingers through Tony’s hair at the side of his head.

Knowing it’s a test, Tony doesn’t say a word. That’s easy enough, what’s harder is not nuzzling into Steve’s warm hand, although that would result in him failing the test as well. Instead of reacting to Steve, he continues to look up at him pleadingly, only parting his lips so can run his tongue over his dry lips.

“Here,” Steve opens the bottle of water next to him and moves it to Tony’s mouth, “drink.”

Tony does as he’s told, drinking from the bottle with the assistance of Steve.

“What do you say?” Steve prompts, returning the bottle to the couch. “You have my permission to use your words.”

“Thank you, Master,” Tony replies without missing a beat.

“Good boy.” Steve rubs the back of his fingers against Tony’s jawline. “You’re so good for me, Tony. So good.” He beckons Tony forward with his finger, watching as the other man shuffles towards him on his knees. He spreads his legs further and guides Tony’s head to his cock. “Don’t be shy,” he instructs, petting Tony’s head as Tony’s lips slide over his tip. He moans softly, sliding his hand down to rest on the nape of Tony’s neck. “Don’t be shy. You know you want it, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
